Tensions Between The Family
by Mykerinos
Summary: There's a new teacher at Hogwarts, and she doesn't seem to get along with our Potions Master. Why not? Ha, I'm not going to tell you! Just read. Completed.
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

This story pretended to be a writing exercise, but I guess I got a little bit carried away and stopped following the guidelines. Everything you can't find in the Harry Potter books is mine. Don't try to steal it. But I'm doubting you will.  
  
*~*~* - Tensions Between The Family - *~*~*  
  
Sloxeer went in the dinner room. On the dining table were standing eggs, bread, milk and cornflakes. Sloxeer sat down, and watched all the food. She wasn't hungry at all. She yawned, stood up again and half asleep walked back to her room. There she grabbed a trunk from under her bed. She blew the dust away, and put it down on her bed. She opened her wardrobe, put some clothes in her trunk, without looking, and then went to the bathroom. She packed in her toothbrush, tooth paste, and considered that was enough. Combing her hair was for no use. With a great many space left she closed the trunk, and brought it downstairs. She drank some coffee to become a little more awake, and then she appeared on platform 9. As she walked to the train she could hear the disgusting excited whispering of the first years. She stepped into the train, and searched for a compartment that suited her. There she plumped down her suitcase, and sat down. Here in the very back of the train those awful  
students probably wouldn't insult her. With an embittered look she stared out of the window. They'd better be on Hogwarts quick. Suddenly Sloxeer's thoughts were being disturbed by the noises coming from the compartment next to her. She stood up, and opened the door between the two. A red-hared boy and a girl were discussing loudly about where to put their pets. Another boy tried to hush up the fight. They didn't even notice that Sloxeer had entered.  
  
"May I ask you," Sloxeer said with a voice as a serpent. All of the three looked up. "What's so important that it gives you the right to disturb me?" Only the hooting of the owl in the hands of the boy could be heard. The read haired boy swallowed, but the girl stepped forward. "I was just telling Ron that he shouldn't put his owl under his robe. It's bad for the robe, and thinking of the owl's health...."  
  
"Maybe you should try putting the robe over your head, or in your mouth. If I hear any more noises I'll make sure there will be points deducted."  
  
With a smack she closed the door, and sat down again. She still could hear the strangled voices, but didn't listen to them. Finally a voice told her they were almost at Hogwarts. She impatiently waited before the door, and was the first out when the doors opened. She knew exactly where to go, and soon she stood before the beautiful building of Hogwarts. Even Sloxeer had to admit it was a rather impressing castle. She wanted to be inside before the students came, so she accelerated her steps. In the Great Hall she saw some professors sauntering around, and Sloxeer wondered why they weren't doing something useful. With her eyes she searched for Albus Dumbledore, and found him at the dinner table talking cheerful with a professor, which she remembered as McGonagall. With growing steps she walked to the table.  
  
"Ah, Sloxeer! Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope you've had a good travel?"  
  
"Not really." With squeezed eyes she observed McGonagall. "Where's my room?"  
  
"Oh, I guess Minerva will lead you to it, if that's okay with you?" Dumbledore looked to Minerva. She only nodded. 'The arrogant bitch,' Sloxeer thought to herself. 'Probably thinking she's to good to play piccolo for people like me.'  
  
With a sigh Minerva stood up, told Sloxeer to follow her and walked to a far part of the castle.  
  
"Here it is. Deserted, like you wanted." Minerva said, with an -I don't know what's wrong with you-face. Sloxeer gave her an odd look, entered the room and closed the door behind. The room was white, a color Sloxeer absolutely hated. She pulled her wand, and changed the white walls into black ones. 'Much better,' she thought. Glad there wasn't much interior; a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a chair. She unpacked her few things, and then found her way back to the Great Hall. Some students had arrived already, and Sloxeer felt the staring looks. Without mentioning it she walked to the teachers table and sat down. She saw how the Hall filled, and how finally the first years entered. Another person entered too. It was a pale man, with black hair. When he walked to the table they gave each other a hatred look. When the man sat down, the sorting ceremony began. The children were sorted into the different houses, and when they were finished, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"First, I want to give you all a great welcome on Hogwarts! A new year, with new chances, new opportunities, new students and new teachers. Will you all welcome our new professor Defends Against Dark Arts: Professor Sloxeer Snape!"  
  
At first a silence fell, but then the whispering of students filled the hall. Sloxeer wasn't the kind of person to stand up and hold a speech, so she just stared back, giving the students menacing looks. Dumbledore grabbed attention again. "Before we'll start to eat this delicious meal I first want to say one more thing. Well, I guess Professor Snape will reveal that to you herself. Sloxeer?" Dumbledore looked to Sloxeer. 'Great,' she thought. She stood up and lifted her chin to observe the looks on the children's faces. She noticed most of the students tried to avoid her look.  
  
"In preparation to the upcoming lessons," she started with a voice as ice. Everything was really silence now. "I want all fifth years to gather on the school grounds before the castle at 9 O clock. If you're late, or won't appear, you'll be very, very sorry." Sloxeer sat down, and saw some students looking into the direction of fifth years.  
  
"Now, let's eat!" Dumbledore broke the silence. The meals appeared and everybody started to eat. Professor Vector tried to start a conversation with Sloxeer, but she didn't answer. Professor Trelawney was only rambling about the pose of the stars, so Vector discouraged put some food in her mouth.  
  
Sloxeer still wasn't very hungry. She ate one piece of magic stalkbean, and drank some water. Then she stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Professor Vector asked.  
  
"None of your business." Sloxeer answered. Vector lifted her eyebrow. While Sloxeer walked away she could hear the condemned muttering of Vector.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Reviews are very appreciated. If you've got any tips for me to improve my story, then please tell me! I want to know how this story is looking to others. Try to be constructive. Flames will not be listened to.  
  
I know not much humor is in this chap, but I've just finished chap 6, and I can tell you it's pretty funny ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2 - Forbidden Forest

At 9 O clock precisely Sloxeer walked to the group of fifth years who had already gathered on the school grounds. When they saw Sloxeer everything fell silence. Sloxeer opened her mouth to say something, when the door of the castle opened and the three children she had warned earlier that day in the train, appeared.  
  
"You're too late. Two points from Gryffindor. Each of you."  
  
The face of the boy with the red hair looked pissed off. He bowed to the other boy, and whispered a bit too loud. "I bet she's been waiting behind a tree till it was 9 O clock. We're only 10 seconds too late!"  
  
"Two more points from Gryffindor for whispering in company, and three points for making such a stupid comment."  
  
Before the boy could protest Sloxeer turned around, and started the lesson.  
  
"Like the bright ones under you might know; today's full moon. That's why you're going into the Forbidden Forest to find some ingredients for.... -Professor Snape-." There was a lot of disgust going out from her voice. Sloxeer took some time to enjoy the frightened looks on the faces of the students. She felt pretty angry when a girl said with a trembling voice there were all kind of monsters in the forest. "Of course there are, silly! Some of the ingredients you've got to find are in the lairs or even on the back of the creatures! I hope you've learned some good spells against werewolves and vampires. And watch out for the centaurs, they don't like being disturbed while watching the full moon...." She evilly glared at the three children. Sloxeer saw something twinkling on the forehead of the boy. She squeezed her eyes. Was that.... A mark? Harry Potter? Sloxeer quickly re-established.  
  
She swung with her wand and pieces of parchments with instructions flew into the hands of the students. "Make groups of 4 or 5 persons, and then find everything what's on the parchment. When you've collected everything, quickly return. When you're in danger, I suggest you to scream and then run as fast as you can. I'll be waiting here for you. Good luck."  
  
The students doubtful formed small groups and walked into the forest. Soon Sloxeer heard screaming, and she saw some fireworks appearing above the forest. She sighed, and walked into the forest. There she saw the group of Potter again, against a 2 meters high werewolf, who was growling wildly.  
  
"Grab some of his fur!" Sloxeer commanded. "That can be used for making a.... A...."  
  
"A fighter against a surplus of the singing of birds. Very important, if you ask me." It was Severus.  
  
Angrily Sloxeer turned around. "What are you doing in my lessons?" she asked Snape. "I told you to stay out." Her voice was so calm and menacing that it sounded really scary. Snape lifted his eyebrow and stepped forward. "Maybe because this is your first day on Hogwarts and I thought you might needed some.... help." Snape answered sarcastically. He looked at the three children who were still trying to hide from the werewolf.  
  
"So you've met Mr. Potter and his fellows Weasly and Granger? It seems like they're having trouble. Shouldn't you help them?"  
  
Sloxeer was furious. She turned to the werewolf, cut off some of his hair, cursed him and the werewolf shrank to the size of a mouse. Sloxeer turned back to Snape. "I can handle things on my own. I don't need you, my brother."  
  
'Ouch,' Sloxeer thought. 'That must hurt. I've never called him brother before.'  
  
Snape nervous looked to the three astonished kids, nodded, and then walked away. Sloxeer felt relieved. She threw the fur to the three kids who were still sitting on the ground, and wanted to walk farther when she remembered a thing. She turned to the kids. "Three points from Gryffinfor for eavesdropping our conversation. If you'll tell somebody else about it, you'll regret it. Now go collect the other ingredients."  
  
Sloxeer walked out of the forest and saw some kids standing around a crying fifth years.  
  
"He's bitten by some sort of dark animal. It was his own fault." Sloxeer looked at the guy who had spoken. "Malfoy, right?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Bring him to the hospital wing. The rest goes back into the forest."  
  
More and more fifth years came back with burns or cuts, and only a few were left. At 2 O clock Sloxeer told them to get to bed. While she closed the door behind and walked back to her room she thought that cursing Severus probably would be a good solution.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
End of chapter 2! Yay! Lidi's first guess was right! Okay, reviews are still very appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Mission

Next day, Sloxeer overslept. She had forgotten to bring her alarm with her, and at 11 she woke up. She pushed her blanket away, and got out of bed. Hm, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were lucky, but she wouldn't let Gryffindor get away. She quickly changed, and after 2 minutes she finally arrived in her classroom. That's the disadvantage of a deserted room. She was just in time to catch Gryffindor.  
  
"Homework for the next lesson. Study page 120/145 and do exercise 15, 17, 20, 25 and 37."  
  
The mouth of some students fell open. A boy stepped forward. "That's impossible! Exercise 17 is an essay of 3000 words! And pages 120/145 don't even content one single picture! You can't do that!" He almost cried. Everything fell silence. All of them realized he had gone too far. Sloxeer thought about a good punishment. What a nice opportunity!  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, I think you're getting me wrong. I can do everything I want to. I can give you an essay every day, I can send you into the lake to let you gather the leafs of a very poisoning plant, even though that has got nothing to do with DADA. I can command you to jump of the castle. I can do what I want, Mr. Longbottom. You are the student, and I am the teacher. And I want you to do those exercises, including the essay. And I want you, Mr. Longbottom, to present it tomorrow morning. And 10 points from Gryffindor for protesting. If you students were smart, you would have studied in the time when I was gone."  
  
Sloxeer walked to her desk and sat down. The students walked away.  
  
"She's just like Snape." Sloxeer could hear Mr. Potter say.  
  
"No," Ms Granger said, while trying to console Longbottom. "She's worse."  
  
Sloxeer inward smiled. After her lessons She went to the staff room for the first time. Some other teachers were in it already. She walked to the notice board and saw her name standing on it. 'Professor Snape, visit me in my office at 7. Dumbledore.'  
  
Great, really great. Like she wasn't busy enough on her second day. Madame Hooch approached her.  
  
"Hey Sloxeer, do you join a walk?"  
  
Sloxeer squuezed her eyes. She remembered the 'walks' of Hooch. A few years ago Hooch asked her for a walk too. It appeared out to be a flying contest where Sloxeer was being slaughtered of course. "No, I've got a LOT more work to do. Bye." Sloxeer quickly walked back to her room. She searched for some good subjects to discuss in tomorrows lessons, and decided how to treat bites was good enough for those stupid kids. When she had got some bites of creepy monsters together, she noticed how late it was already. With big steps she walked out of her room, to the office of Dumbledore. When she arrived she noticed Severus was walking behind her. Suspiciously she turned to him. "Are you following me?" she asked. Severus looked confused.  
  
"No, I defenitely haven't got any reason to do that, have I? Headmaster asked me to come."  
  
He too? Was this some sort of joke? Sloxeer knocked on the door. Albus opened, and seemed pretty amused.  
  
"You are both here, I see? Oh, that must be my fault, I forgot there are two Snape's working here now." he smiled. "Well, that's no problem. Actually, it comes in pretty handy! I want you two to pick up my packet on Gringotts."  
  
Sloxeer winced hearing that. A charge with her brother. How awful. Severus didn't seem to like it either. If they were standing outside he probably would have spit on the ground. A bad habit, he had been doing that since he was little. Yak, what a disgusting time was that. She quickly changed thoughts.  
  
"Can't you just send someone else? What's so big and important to keep me from doing my work?" Severus asked annoyed.  
  
"You'll find out there, Severus. You'll find out there." With those words he shooed them out of his office. Severus gave Sloxeer a revolted look which meant 'Don't think I'm going to say one nice word to you.', a thing which Sloxeer neither would do. As they went to Gringrotts none of them said a word. Both stared at the opposite side of eachother, and acted like the breath the other was breathing out was poisoned. To their looks you could see they were family, but not to their attitude to eachother. Finally they arrived at Gringrotts. When a goblin asked what they wanted, Sloxeer opened her mouth to tell, but Severus was faster.  
  
"I want you to bring me to safe 248."  
  
The goblin snorted. "I want you to.... Always commanding like we're house elves! Impudent...." he muttered. "Key, please?"  
  
Severus gave the key. After the ride both's hair was standing awful, but as they absolutely didn't care about their looks, they didn't even notice. The goblin led them to a huge safe. "Stand back," he said, and before Sloxeer and Severus could even stand back, he opened the door. A huge packet was standing in front of them. It was at least twice as high as Sloxeer, and the width was just as big.  
  
"How will we EVER be able to bring this to Hogwarts?" Severus reproaching looked at the goblin; like he could help it. The goblin shrugged it's shoulders. "You're the wizard."  
  
Severus dangerously glared at the goblin. Sloxeer thought about a very powerful spell to let it fly up. "Flyuppus Ultimatus!*"  
  
Immediately the packet flew up some meters where it bumped into the ceiling, and fell back on the ground again. "Stupid. Now you've probably broken it." Severus suspiscously walked to the packet. Without any trouble he lifted it up with one hand. Sloxeer raised her eyebrow. Severus isn't that strong, so the only explanation was that it was just very light. What the heck was in the packet?  
  
Because the packet was kinda high, but light, it was hard to keep balance. Sloxeer felt embarrased when they had to drag it on their way to Hogwarts in front of all of those wizards. It'd better be a very special thing inside! The packet fell several times. Not only on the ground, but on innocent people as well. It was a good thing it wasn't that heavy. Finally they arrived at the school grounds. Sloxeer looked at her watch. It was 11 O clock. Dumbledore was standing outside already, and came running to them.  
  
"Thank you, thank you a lot! I'll take it over from here!" Cheerfully he wanted to walk away, but he was being stopped by the staring looks of Severus and Sloxeer. "Something wrong?" he asked friendly. Sloxeer was astonished by the stupidity of the man.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to tell what's in the packet?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Oh, don't you know? Didn't you open it? Where's your curiosity?" he laughed. "Because nobody ever gives me any, I decided to buy a lot of them myselve. These are socks!"  
  
Sloxeer was frozen of amazement. This gave her the time to let herself realize she had been giving up her time for dragging a packet with socks.... Her thoughts were being speaked up loudly by her brother. Sloxeer's amazement became anger. What was the man thinking?! She looked at him, and he was still smiling like nothing happened. That's where she exploded. "Giving me charges while I'm busy is one thing." she hissed trough her teeth, trembling all over her body. "Giving that charge with my not beloved brother-" she glared at Severus. "-is another. But doing this all with the point of picking up some SOCKS...."  
  
She could just keep herself from cursing the man who was still standing there with that revolting smile on his face. Finally he moved. He bowed towards Sloxeer. "Socks ARE a very important angle of life, Sloxeer." he whispered. He smiled again like it was some wice advice. Afraid she would really curse him, Sloxeer angrily walked away. This was really awful.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Sorry for that absolutely stupid name. I couldn't come up with something better. I was tired.  
  
So, how did I do it? Is Albus maybe a little bit in character? Pleaseee review! 


	4. Chapter 4 - Trying Out

While Sloxeer was correcting the essays. Longbottom had made a surprisingly good essay. Probably helped by his friends. Thinking she's stupid, huh? "So Mr Longbottom, what's important when we go hunting vampires?" Sloxeer asked vengefully. "I didn't ask you, Miss Granger." she added when Granger bowed forward. She quickly sat back in her old position, blushing. Longbottom kept silence, as Sloxeer'd expected.  
  
"Well? No idea? It was in your essay, though."  
  
Longbottom tried to hide his red face under his table. Sloxeer reducted 5 points, gave homework and dismissed the class. When the Slytherins came in, Sloxeer noticed they were being very active, and busy talking. When Malfoy walked in he gave Sloxeer an odd look. Sloxeer didn't mind it, and quickly started the lesson. She went pretty annoyed of the stupid giggling of some kids. When she was writing some things down on the school bord, Malfoy's eyes twinkeled evilly. He whispered something to his friends, raised his wand and whispered a spell. Suddenly Sloxeer felt her robe lifting up. The whole class was laughing now, except for Sloxeer of course.  
  
"It's true!" some students yelled excited. Angrily Sloxeer turned around to see who did that.  
  
"Malfoy, you'd better have a good explanation...." she said menacing, and everything went silence again. Malfoy smiling looked to his friends again, and then at Sloxeer. "Professor Snape, head of our house, told us about the scar on your back you got on that night you fell from your bed...." he said defiant. Sloxeer felt her anger raise. "And I wanted to check if he told the truth."  
  
He and his friends burst out in a hysterical laugh. Sloxeer broke her chalk because of fury. Without saying another word to the Slytherins she walked with huge steps out the room, to the dungeons.  
  
Severus Snape was about reduct some points from Hufflepuff, when his door was blown to the other side of the room. Sloxeer was standing there with a dangerous look on her face. Severus raised his eyebrow. The last time he had seen his sister this furious was when he had 'accidentally' broken her new wand she had got for Christmas. Maybe it was a bad idea telling disgusting family secrets to the Slytherins, after all.  
  
"Professor, what a surprise." he said sarcastic.  
  
"Shut your awful mouth, you twit." Sloxeer said like it was the most normal case on the world.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I said that you're an arrogant, jealous, meddlesome, naive, stupid piece of shit. And that even I, your sister, have dispised you for whole my life. I took offence at you as a baby, couldn't stand you when 5 years old, and hated you ever since my brains were fully developped. I'm warning you, Severus. You can drag me trough the mud, annoy me till I'm dead, denie me as your big sister, but I'll get my revenge. And it will be at least twice as bad as things you did to me."  
  
Severus' eyes narrowed. "What- do you mean?" he could just hold himself back.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean." (A/N: sorry, I just HAD to quote)  
  
Sloxeer dangerously glared at him, feeling she had won. He would probably kill himself if anybody would find out about his secret. With a look which went trough Severus' bones, Sloxeer leaved the dungeons. She went back to the Slytherins (do they really think she would let them get away without masses of homework?!) again. They left with acidic faces. The reason why would soon the whole school know....  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Short, huh? Well, I was supposed to first finish this whole story and then post it as one chapter (understand?), but I couldn't wait. But now some chapters are pretty short, and others terrible long. Anyway, please review! 


	5. Chapter 5 - Discords

Severus Snape rushed trough the castle. Sloxeer had really gone too far this time. When he arrived at her room, he concluded with a quick look it was empty. No longer able to control himself he threw the potion he still had in his hand on the ground. The blanket of her bed, which was carelessly lying on the ground, was absorbing the almost black liquid. Severus didn't mind it, but tried to think. Where else could she be? He looked at his watch, and saw it was dinnertime already. She'd probably be there. He ran back.  
  
Sloxeer was trying to eat something. Once again, she wasn't hungry, but she knew she had to eat to stay alive. Or she had to ask Severus for a food replacer, but that was definitely the last thing she would do. Dumbledore noticed she was only playing with her meal.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
Sloxeer woke up from her thoughts and quickly put some food in her mouth. It tasted worse than she had thought. She almost choked in it when Snape came in. Had he ever looked worse? His hair was fuzzier than she'd ever seen it, and instead of his pale skin there was a red blush on it now. Above that all, the look on his face didn't look very promising. With every step he did it became more furious. When he had reached the teachers table it reminded her to father. She shivered.  
  
"I want to talk to you immediately," Severus said angrily, and roughly grabbed her arm so a glass juice and some food fell on the ground.  
  
"Severus!" Professor McGonagall said indignant.  
  
"I need to talk to you, NOW," Severus repeated.  
  
"Oh, I thought I was talking to her!" Dumbledore said with an amused smile.  
  
"I don't care, I'm going to talk to Sloxeer, right?" he answered. Sloxeer roughly broke away from him; so more food fell on the ground, just as McGonagalls drink. "Sloxeer!!" she said more indignant.  
  
"Listen, I've got nothing to say. Now will you get your feet from my glass so I can put some new juice in it?" She deadly glared at Severus. Everything was really silent. Every student in the whole hall had followed the 'fight'. But Severus wasn't going to give up. Once again he grabbed her arm. Sloxeer wanted to protest, but before she could he put his other hand tight around her mouth. He dragged her away from the table, past the tables of astonished students. The hall was far from silent now. Some students laughed and others were talking loudly. When Severus and Sloxeer were standing outside Severus finally let go, but now pushed her to the wall. Sloxeer tried to breathe normally. "ARE YOU NUTS?!" she yelled. Quickly Severus put his hand on her mouth again.  
  
"I take my request back. I talk, and YOU shut up. Now listen. Don't you EVER try to do that again. HEAR ME? You promised me you would never tell. A part of it neither."  
  
Sloxeer finally managed to free herself. "No, you MADE ME PROMISE! How could I protest against the Imperio-"  
  
Severus had placed his hand back again, nervously looking around. But there were already some students standing outside.  
  
"Get away!" he hissed desperately. They didn't. They whispered to each other.  
  
"-Imperio? The unforgivable curse?"  
  
"That's illegal!"  
  
It spread trough the school immediately. Dumbledore arrived too late to prevent that. There was no smile on his face anymore. "Will you two both follow me to my office?" he ordered severe. Sloxeer icily pushed Severus away, who was staring and standing there like a lifeless idiot. Even though it was her brother, she didn't feel sorry for him for a moment. She gave him a painful punch to his shoulder. "Albus told you to follow, you simple-minded."  
  
Severus woke up and deadly glared at the students. But he couldn't suppress the grief in his eyes.  
  
When they arrived at Dumbledore's office he told them to sit down. So, here they were again. He looked from the one to the other. It made Sloxeer nervous, but she was sure not to show that.  
  
"Well?" Dumbledore asked friendly. Nobody answered. They only scowled. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Okay, this is my version, and probably the one of the students too. I'm enjoying a delicious dinner with the most tasteful meals I've ever seen, and tasted of course, and some wine, when suddenly Severus bursts into the room, and starts to yell at Sloxeer. Severus sort of kidnaps Sloxeer, goes out and you two start yelling at each other. Children hear something about an Imperio curse, and in less than a minute the whole school knows. How many time do you think that it will take those children to tell it to their parents?"  
  
"Of course it's all Sloxeer's fault," Severus started. Sloxeer wondered how he was going to talk himself out of this.  
  
"The creature just burst into my class and started to swear at me. Then she threatened she would tell -it. Albus, would you expect that from your sister? I didn't. But she really did it, in front of all those students. And she expresses her hatred against me to the students. After her burst-out she told the Slytherins to work trough the whole book of 4072 pages. And because of a stupid joke she gave Malfoy 10 weeks detention and he has to help Filch cleaning the halls every evening, for the rest of the year. And she has also deducted 100 points from Slytherin. Hundred points.. Nobody has ever deducted more than 50 points a student." He said it all like it was the worst crime to admit. Although Sloxeer was convinced this was the most implausible story ever, Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"If this is what happened-" he looked to Sloxeer to see if she had something to add. She thought this all was so ridiculous that she couldn't answer. "-then I just have to ask you to fight things like this out in a somewhat more private space. Sloxeer, I gave Severus a new chance, just like I gave to you."  
  
Like you could compare his awful crime to my little mistake, she thought.  
  
"I'll take full responsibility for what's been said and done this afternoon. What's been said and done can't be turned back. Then now will you please excuse me, I'll go back to the Great Hall to eat the rests of that delicious meal I was talking about."  
  
Dumbledore left his office.  
  
Sloxeer didn't feel a thing for staying here with her brother alone, so she stood up, and walked to the door. Severus did the same, with the meaning to be faster. But Sloxeer had stood up earlier, and when she saw Severus was about to overtake her, she accelerated. But Severus still had a final sprint left, and they reached the same door at the same moment and....- got stuck.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Sloxeer asked annoyed.  
  
"Oh, shut up. This is your fault, again." Severus snapped, trying to free himself.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I know I shouldn't cut this off, but I did it anyway. Otherwise this chapter would be FAR to long, and that would have as result that the next chapter is very short. So, just wait till tomorrow. Then I'll upload the next chapter :) Harry is involved there too!  
  
And I would love to get more reviews! And I thank the ones sooooo much that has already reviewed!  
  
Hey, just a question.... Tensions BETWEEN the family; is that correct? I'm confused :S  
  
I've made some drawings about this chapter when I was bored.... Find it at http://www.geocities.com/snapepictures/sevandslo.gif or http://www.geocities.com/snapepictures/sevandslosm.gif  
  
Don't expect too much of it ;) 


	6. Chapter 6 - To Set Free

"No, this is your fault." Sloxeer objected. "If you would've stopped eating, then first of all we wouldn't be stuck, and second you would've gotten trouble with your stomach and it might have even been life threatening because you never ate that much."  
  
"I told you to shut up. Dumbledore can't be that far."  
  
"Oh, what? Do you maybe want to call him? Well, that's the stupidest idea you've ever had. Let's celebrate that."  
  
"No, thank you very much. I'd rather die than celebrating anything with you. I wouldn't even celebrate the suspension of Potter with you."  
  
"Oh, that's a pity. Because I just found an idea to get him expelled."  
  
Severus turned his head a little (as far as he could) and looked at her full of disbelief. "Really? I've tried to expel him since the first time he came here at school, and you're thinking you can expel him like that?"  
  
"Well, maybe that's because I've got a lot more brains than you, little brother. And don't think I'm going to tell you my plan. Please get your wand and release me from this absolutely awful position."  
  
"If you'd used your brains and eyes you would have known that I'm totally stuck and my wand has fallen on the ground."  
  
"Typically you. I can't get it either, it's somewhere in my robes."  
  
"Snob."  
  
"Shut your dirty mouth."  
  
"Why should I listen to such a dope like you?"  
  
"I regret to say that I'm your elder sister."  
  
"That doesn't give you the right to give me orders, git."  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"I'll just pretend that I never heard that."  
  
They kept talking like that, until they finally noticed footsteps.  
  
"Hush, I heard something." Severus interrupted Sloxeer's explanation why she hates potions.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sloxeer said. "And I'm a muggle. You just don't want me to-"  
  
"Hello Harry," Severus said with his sweetest voice and an awful attempt to a smile. Harry was surprised of finding those two teachers on such a strange place, and the fact the Potion Master was trying to be nice made it all even harder for Harry to believe.  
  
"Harry, will you please give me my wand? It's laying right there, next to my feet." Severus said, still having the 'smile' on his face. Harry didn't know whether to do what he said, or just run away. So he only stared at them. Sloxeer wouldn't let him get away.  
  
"Harry, get that wand, and you'll not be given any detention." she said, like Harry had to be very lucky she was so gentle. But there was still no move in the boy. He shuffled his feet a bit, and stepped forward. Sloxeer's heart beat very fast, and she wondered if Severus could feel it now they were so close together.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"Give me that damned wand or else I'll give you MONTHS detention and I'll deduct over 100 points from Gryffindor!" Severus hissed dangerously. Harry quickly moved to the wand, and picked it up. For some reason he didn't want to give it to his potions teacher, so he pushed in the hands of Sloxeer.  
  
"That's MY wand, you idiot!" Severus shouted at Sloxeer.  
  
"I know! Tell that the stupid boy!" She said angrily, relieved she had a wand though. She concentrated, and spoke out the first spell she could think of. There was a loud clap, and when Sloxeer opened her eyes again she saw the spell had worked- A little bit to well. She lay down on the ground, with Severus next to her who was trying to get up, but couldn't because of the green soap all over the whole hall. Harry had fallen on the ground also, but he wasn't so tall and lanky as they were so he got up and carefully got away. Severus swore when he painfully fell on his chin. "Darn you!" he muttered while he raised again.  
  
"Oh, it's my fault again, right? Well, if you hadn't scared the boy that much he would have given the damned wand to you." Finally Sloxeer found a way to stand up, and she walked back to her room. With a loud sigh she let herself fall on her bed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Another end of a chapter! What do you think? Let me know! Review! I want reviews!! Thank you :) 


	7. Chapter 7 - To Heal

"What exactly are you doing?" 

The two boys started when they heard Sloxeer's cold voice. Ron wanted to hide the notebook, but Sloxeer was quicker. With a menacing look she opened it, and read it trough. Her eyebrow lifted automatically. She didn't know if the boys finally had created a very good idea, or just a very stupid one. To win some time and not give the boys any hope, she took in the notebook, and told them to stay after class. The boys looked terrified. The more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself. Why not?

She dismissed the class, and walked to the two scared boys. To frighten them a bit more she threw the notebook with a hard slap on their table.

"Professor, really, we weren't-"

"Silent Weasley." She looked from the one to the other. "This isn't your own work, is it? You got it from your brothers."

Ron nodded, and stared at the table. Probably feeling guilty. Hm, she disliked to wipe that away, but she had no choice.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

The boys looked up. 

"Don't stare at me like I told you something strange. I want you to do it. And you'd better do it, or I'll make you feel damn sorry. I want to know every day what the progresses are. Now start immediately. Dismissed."

Ron's mouth fell open, Sloxeer noticed in disgust. "Shut your mouth!" she snapped. This made them come back to reality again, and within a few seconds they leaved the classroom. Yes, she thought. Finally a revenge where she would keep her hands clean. She made a little jump when she heard somebody come in. To her surprise it was Professor Flitwick. She quickly hid the notebook, and asked what she could do for him.

"Well, I've got a minor problem in my classroom, and I wanted to ask for help."

"What's the problem then?" she asked annoyed for him being so unclear.

"Somebody let in a vampire, and now a student is bitten."

Sloxeer sighed slightly. "I may be the DADA teacher, but I'm no nurse. Madame Pomfrey is, in case you didn't know."

"I know, Professor Snape, I know!" the little professor exclaimed like he was a house-elf and it was his entire fault. "But Madame Pomfrey is on holiday!"

"Holiday?" Sloxeer's mouth fell open of astonishment. "She's part of Hogwarts. She shouldn't be on holiday during the school year."

"I know! But Dumbledore says that you and your brother-"

"DON'T call him my brother." Sloxeer interrupted.

"-are having knowledge enough for replacing Madame Pomfrey for some weeks." Flitwick continued.

Dumbledore. Again. She doubted the man's intelligence. 

"If that's so, why don't you ask Severus to help?" she asked.

"Because he's the one who's been bitten!"

On one side that was a good thing. On the other side now SHE was the one to go and play nurse. 

"What was Severus doing in your classroom?" 

"To tell about the meeting, next week in the library."

"Meeting? Oh, fun." 

Because she had no choice she followed Flitwick to his classroom. It was empty, except for Severus sitting on a chair, with his eyes closed.

"Has it already been started?" Sloxeer asked. Flitwick shrugged. Sloxeer walked to her brother, and examined him carefully. "Hm, bitten by an adult vampire." she muttered. "Lot of blood has been taken. Transformation will probably be finished within the hour."

"Transformation?" Professor Flitwick started. "Will he be a vampire too?" 

"Of course he will. Not that he doesn't already look like a vamp. He's much paler than most of the vampires will ever be. Anyway, gathering blood is not the only reason why vampires bite humans. I need to make an antidote, but I haven't spoiled my time to herbs, so.."

"I don't know anything about potions!" Flitwick exclaimed when Sloxeer looked at him. "But I bet Miss Granger does."

"_Miss Granger,_" Sloxeer spit out the name. "I'm not going to ask help from a student."

She looked at Severus again, and lifted up his eyelids. His eyes were starting to become red already. She sighed.

"Where can I find the wiseacre?"

"Probably in the library!"

"Well then, get her here!" Sloxeer ordered, and the teacher quickly ran off. When he was gone, Sloxeer stepped a little closer to Severus and bowed next to his left ear.

"I know you can hear me," she whispered. "And I'll make sure you won't become a vamp, 'cause if you do you will be able to fly and then it's easier for you to spy on me."

When she straightened her back again she could see him smiling lightly. Two small eyeteeth became visible. Hermione Granger then stepped into the room.

"Y-yes Professor?"

"Go to the dungeons and make the antidote against vampire bites. And hurry it! I want it to be ready in 15 minutes!"

Granger swallowed, nodded and then ran to the dungeons. Sloxeer grinned. She'll never be able to do that. The potion has to boil for 10 minutes, and she has to add ingredients also. And then not even counting the time it'll take to cover the distance between the classroom and the dungeons. Of course Sloxeer could have given her more time, but now she has a reason to deduct points. She walked to the window and looked down to the Forbidden Forest. Yes, there they had been playing when they were little. It wasn't that dangerous then. Beautiful trees, where sunlight could always reach the ground. Sloxeer could always spy on her brother when he was collecting herbs. Potions; they were his life then, and now they still are. Ironical he now has to be saved by his own herbs. Sloxeer started when Hermione burst into the room. Her face was red, but to Sloxeer's surprise it hadn't taken her 15 minutes. "Bravo, Miss Granger. You've finally done something good." Sloxeer said while taking over the potion. "At least, that's what I hope for you."

She walked to Severus whose nails were much longer now, and opened his mouth. The liquid noiselessly fell in his mouth, and the only thing that could be heard was the gasping of Hermione. But when she held her breath to see if her potion worked everything fell silence. Sloxeer's heart was pounding too, because if this wasn't going to work, there would be no time left to think of something else. For some minutes they just stared, and then everything started to return to normal again. His teeth shrank to their normal size, and the red in his eyes disappeared. The surplus of nail fell of, and then Severus opened his eyes again. The annoying look on his face was back, and he rubbed his neck.

"What are you doing here? And what is Miss Granger standing there?" he asked. 

"Don't pretend like you haven't heard anything, Severus. I've just saved your life. _Again._"

Severus stood up. "You're incorrect. Without the potion I wouldn't have died, only became a vampire. Nothing more, nothing less." He walked out. "Ten points from Gryffindor for using my ingredients and bottles without my permission, Granger." he yelled.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Have you got any idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter? I really didn't know if I would ever get a good idea to work out. I was afraid I would never get it finished, so I started to post the chapters (then I had to come up with a good idea, and it had to come quick, otherwise my readers would become angry ^_^). And it worked! Gone was my writersblock. Sev as a vamp…. Ever thought about that? Oh, I'm just odd. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8 - To Become Greasy

- Professor Snape,  
  
We've already found someone to design the card. Of course we haven't told them for who it was. We're currently brainstorming about a suitable text.  
  
Harry and Ron.-  
  
Sloxeer grabbed a piece of parchment and a feather.  
  
  
  
It'd better be a very good card and a very good and convincing text. Your potions master won't fall for slime. And don't forget the chocolate must be looking, smelling and feeling good from the outside. If this will fail then my punishments will go above your imagination.  
  
  
  
Sloxeer Snape.-  
  
She bound it on the foot of the owl, and told him to go. If this was going to work, then think of the humiliation of Severus.... She was woken up from her thoughts by the thunder. When it started to rain Sloxeer closed the window. When the beautiful sound of the rain dawned to her, she felt a sudden urge to go out. She grabbed her cloak, and wrapped it around her. The cold rain on her face washed away the tensions from the past days. She looked up to see the lightning flash across the sky. She walked a little further, to the lake. A dark figure, standing there lonely in the darkness of the night. But it wasn't Sloxeer, it was Severus standing on the other side of the lake. Always ruining her mood. She spit on the ground -hell, she really had to unlearn that, it made her feel like she had something in common with her brother-, and walked back to the castle. She felt a bit thirsty and walked to the kitchen. Immediately 3 house-elves came running to her. "What do you please?" one asked, and bowed.  
  
"Oh, get lost. Get some sleep." Sloxeer muttered, and shooed away the oh-so- happy-creatures. She drank some water and then returned to the Great Hall. It was awful to admit, but she was just as awake as the house-elves. Maybe a very boring book would help then. She went to the library and gathered some book with titles as 'The acknowledge of the roots of a plant' and '495107 ways to make your speech sound intellectual'. But after page 3 (the page with the copyrights) she remembered why she hated reading so much, and she threw the book to the bookcase. Maybe she could annoy Severus. No, why would she spoil her precious time to him. She picked up the book and grinned. Yes, Severus had a lot more secrets only she knew about. Strange nobody ever noticed his dyslexia. Except for Dumbledore of course, but that guy knew everything. "Dyslexia is a very serious problem, but Severus seems to have his own solutions, like he always has." he had said. His own solutions. Right. Letting essays grade by magic, he meant. Not using the book, just doing things he could remember. Clever, but not very reliable. That's why it's so odd nobody ever found out about it. She sighed, and walked back to her room. Feeling tired, but not being able to sleep. Terrible. She stayed restless and saw how the night became morning. When her watch told her it was 6 am she stood up from her bed and brushed her teeth. She yawned, and took a shower. She knew Severus did the same every morning. And he washes his hair. Not that it helpes. No, Sloxeer had made sure of that..  
  
*- Flashback -*  
  
"So, welcome to the playgroup," a woman with a crook, black hat said. Around her were sitting about 10 toddlers. They all were wearing black clothes, and weren't having those happy smiles we all know on their faces. Ten little, serious toddlers around that cranky lady.  
  
"Like your parents might know this isn't just a stupid playgroup. I'll learn you the basics of the real magic."  
  
"The black magic?" a boy with a grin on his face asked.  
  
"Call it as you want, Lucius. You can use the wands from this playgroup, and return them every day when you leave."  
  
*- Another Flashback -*  
  
"What do you want to become?" the kindergarten teacher asked.  
  
"World emperor," a toddler answered. "Terrorist," another said. "Teletubbie destructor." another.  
  
"What about you, Severus?"  
  
Severus kept silence, and some toddlers giggled. Sloxeer evilly grinned too. "He wants to be a teacher!!" she yelled hysterical, and then burst out in a laugh. The others did the same, except for the kindergarten teacher.  
  
"Is that true?" she asked menacing. The little Severus bit on his lip, then nodded.  
  
When the teacher was gone, Severus pulled his wand and pointed it at Sloxeer.  
  
"Why did you had to tell them that?" he shouted.  
  
Sloxeer looked up and pulled her wand too. "Because, it's the truth! And I like to humiliate you.." she added coldhearted. Severus started to shake, raised his wand and cast a spell. Sloxeer bounced to the wall, and she rubbed her head. She stood up, and ran to Severus. She yelled something unintelligible, but on the same moment the kindergarten teacher came back and yelled an anti-spell. But, Sloxeer's spell was very strong, and it hit Severus anyway. He flew trough the window and landed in a tree.  
  
*- End Flashbacks -*  
  
In the hospital they told them he had nothing serious sustained, except for the fact his hair would be greasy for the rest of his life....  
  
With a sigh Sloxeer went to the Great Hall.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I bet that was odd. I told you I'm odd! Okay, this wasn't supposed to be odd, it just became odd while I wrote it. I just had to explain Sev's greasy hair. And that mysterious joke Harry and Ron will do to Sev will become clear too…. But not yet! Actually it's a joke I've done to a teacher at my school too :D He wasn't very pleased.. Please review!! 


	9. Chapter 9 - To meet

_- Professor Snape,_

_The card has become very beautiful and very professional. We decided not to put any text on it, because this might spoil the whole card. We're now planning on how to get the things to the Professor. Suggestions are very welcome._

_Harry and Ron.-_

Sloxeer turned around the parchment. 

_- It's your work to think about that. But you know what happens if it doesn't work. But don't try to break into his office. It's protected by the greatest spells, and I'm not going to take responsibility if he catches you. -_

"Potter, come here." Sloxeer ordered. Harry walked to her desk, and Sloxeer handed over the parchment. The other students curious looked to Harry, but Sloxeer didn't care about he was going to deal with that. She was too tired. A thought flew trough her head. That meeting Flitwick told about was tonight. She dismissed the class, and went to her room. She sat on her desk to grade essays, but after the second one she fell asleep.

At 21:14 she woke up. The meeting had already begun. She stood up, and rushed to the bathroom where she let some cold water fall on her face. When she burst into the library, all of her colleagues looked up. 

"What?" Sloxeer asked sulky.

"Well, maybe you've forgotten that this meeting was to begin at 9. And that makes you're too late." Severus exclaimed. Dumbledore nodded. "But please take a seat, we were just discussing the food. Yes, Minerva, the house-elves art of cooking is dropping."

Sloxeer frowned. "What on earth is the use of discussing FOOD? As long as it doesn't harm your health you shouldn't complain about it."

"Neither do I see the point, Albus." Severus agreed. Suddenly Dumbledore laughed broadly so all the teachers looked at him in surprise. "Now what?" Sloxeer asked annoyed, still not taking a seat. 

"You see that! Typical brother and sister! Always quarreling with each other, but you do plot against an old man!"

Sloxeer scowled and stared at Dumbledore. _Chill Sloxeer, it's just his age._

"The only thing I wanted to say that we've got better things to discuss. Voldemort's getting stronger and stronger. And he's getting more followers." Severus said. Sloxeer wanted to nod, but then remembered she would then do just the same as her brother. 

"You are right, Severus," Dumbledore said. "But there's nothing we can do. So to return to the food…."

Sloxeer sighed, but didn't protest. While the teachers discussed the food and some other boring subjects Sloxeer tried to stay awake. But once again she was too tired, and fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep, and not very heavy. That's why she woke up by the talking of Severus and the Headmaster. Maybe it was because of the mystery around the conversation, or because it remembered her to her past, but even though both barely whispered she could hear everything they said.

"…. –told me to put the crucio curse on him. You don't want to know what happens if you refuse."

"It's okay, Severus, I understand you had no choice. I don't think it's necessary to brief the Ministry about it. It'll only give trouble. But you should try to stay out of things like this. Tell them you've got a weak stomach or something."

"Like they would believe _that_. Besides, when I was a real death eater I did it with..- _pleasure_ –"

"People change."

Sloxeer now stood up. "Stomachs don't." she said, and both Severus and Albus started. With a wild look in his eyes Severus turned to Sloxeer. "What have you heard?" he asked, almost yelled.

"Enough." Sloxeer answered triumphantly, raising her eyebrow. Severus turned back to Albus, and saw he wasn't smiling. Unfortunately Sloxeer couldn't suppress a yawn, which made the situation very confusing. 

"Sloxeer, will you tell us a bit more specific what you heard?" Dumbledore asked, but it sounded more like an order.

"About the crucio curse." She answered. 

Severus sighed a relieved sigh. "Good she didn't hear the previous part.."

Sloxeer squeezed her eyes. "I wouldn't take it this that lightly, brat. What if I _accidentally_ told something to the Ministry?"

"Well, it seems that you've _accidentally_ worked yourself into a very dangerous position." The fact Dumbledore wasn't smiling frightened Sloxeer. "What do you mean?" she asked uncertain. 

"Do you know what your brother is?"

"A spy, like always."

"Correct. A very good spy. He can pass us trough all the information we need to prevent big slaughters or other 'funny things'. He's very important to the whole world. But even though he's a spy, he may not use the Unforgivable Curses. If he does, then he will be put in Azkaban. That means no Potions teacher at Hogwarts. No head of Slytherin. But worst of all; no spy. No information. Do you know what that means?"

Sloxeer glared at Severus who was having a very unpleasant grin on his face. "Murders can't be prevented. I get the point, Albus."

"Good." The smile was back again. Sloxeer couldn't stand it anymore, and walked away. On her way to her room an owl came flying to her. 

_-Professor,_

_We'll let a school-owl bring the card and chocolate. The chocolate is already finished. Tomorrow it's the day. We're completely prepared. Magic camera's are put in his classroom. No chance he will find it. The screen will be hanged in the Great Hall as soon as he has left it. Our special system makes sure it disappears when a dark person is detected around the Hall. The plan is definitely going to work. _

_Regards,_

Harry and Ron.- 

Sloxeer smiled by the thought of finally having a revenge. Yes, this revenge would be VERY sweet. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

This took me very long. But I've got it finished. In the next chapter you'll find out about 'the plan'. It will be funny, I promise!!! Hey, and don't forget to review J


	10. Chapter 10 - Valentine

Sloxeer woke up from her sleep with an extremely odd feeling she hadn't been feeling for years. When she stood up and washed her face she knew what it was. It was the feeling you get when you finally manage to do something you've tried to do since you were little. In her case, this was revenge. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair a little, and washed her face again in an attempt to get that grin of her face. It might ruin everything. She went to her classes (_first things first_), and sat down. 

"Well, I heard today is Valentine day." She spoke to the second years, with a voice which made the class fell silent, except for two giggling girls.

"Yes, a very- _special_ – day. But I must warn you." She lowered her voice. "When you get a rose, chocolate box or packet, don't open it immediately. It mightn't be that innocent. It might contain something to keep an eye on you, it might contain a poisoned chocolate, or it might even contain a very dangerous spell…" 

She saw a boy swallowing roughly, and all of the faces weren't that happy anymore.

"But I'll teach you how to get rid of those things. It's the spell called _Ostendo Hostem_. Repeat, _Ostendo Hostem_."

The class repeated, and the students learned how to protect their selves against fake-presents. She knew already one person for who it would probably come in handy… When all the classes were over, Sloxeer went to the teachers room. She drank some coffee to calm down, and then thought of several things that could go wrong.. When it was time, she went to the Great Hall. She'd never been a good eater, but this time Sloxeer couldn't even drink. When Albus asked why she kept looking on her watch, she was speechless. 'None of your business' was what she would have said to any other guy, but after everything she knew she could say that to the headmaster.

"I've made a potion, and that has to boil for an hour. You don't want to know what happens if it boils over." She made up. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "Well then, what are you waiting for? If you're not eating anymore, go to your potion! We don't want Hogwarts to be blown up just because of some good manners, don't we?" he smiled. 

Sloxeer smirked, doubtfully stood up, and then slowly walked away. In her room she did the same she did during the dinner; constantly keeping an eye on her watch. They would be ready in just 10 minutes. She looked out her window, and tried to distract herself. She'd never been so nervous in her life before. She tried to imagine Severus' face when he would open the packet. She played the scene until she could taste, smell and feel the revenge. When she looked to her watch she saw the ten minutes were almost over. With a deep sigh she left her room and headed to the Great Hall. 

When Severus Snape had left, the rumour started. Everyone was asked to stay on there place, and wait for the spectacle. Everyone, except for the potions master. Harry looked around him, nervously. Where was Sloxeer Snape? Fred and George came running to Harry. 

"Harry, what are you waiting for? Let the screen show up!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "We don't want to miss the good part." They smiled at each other. They had cooperated with the mission. Harry sighed. With a spell he let the very big screen appear. The students were very curious what was going to happen, and the teachers were still waiting too. McGonagall wanted to jump in, but Dumbledore stopped her. "I haven't seen a good movie for years!" he said. "And I love surprises." 

Then the white screen let them see the dungeons from flight perspective. Some students shivered. They all knew the place very well. It showed the desks of the students, but the central point was the potions master's desk. Everyone noticed the red packet lying on it, because it was so much in contrast with the darkness of the rest of the room. For a minute nothing happened, but then they heard the screeching sound of the door, and their Potion teacher walked in. He stood still when his eye caught the packet. Students laughed. Severus slowly walked to his desk, and with his wand he carefully touched the red thing. When it didn't show any sign of life he picked it up. Harry, full of nerves, was scared to death when the screen suddenly disappeared. This could only mean one thing.. Snape had returned! While hearing the disappointed sighs of the students he turned around to the door, and saw Sloxeer. What a relief… Severus Snape hadn't seen the screen. But.. Why did it disappear then? A thought flashed trough his head. _When a person with dark hair, dark clothes and pale skin would come in, the screen would disappear_, had George assured him. It was meant that this would refer to the Potion Master, but Sloxeer also fit in this description…  Harry ran to the DADA teacher.

"Where's the screen?" Sloxeer asked immediately. Harry swallowed. 

"Well, there's a small problem with our system.." he said while staring at the ground.

"What do you mean? Get the screen now, or I'll give you the worst punishments you've ever thought of!" 

"I understand! But remember I told that if a dark person would enter the room, the screen would be gone?" 

"Yes, so what?" Sloxeer asked suspiciously. 

"Well, you are pretty similar to Snape, and…-" 

Sloxeer sighed. "You don't think I'm going to leave, are you? You'd better solve the problem, and you'd better do it fast."

Harry nodded, and run back to his friends who were already trying to get the screen back. To not raise any suspicion Sloxeer quickly walked to the teachers table to ask what was wrong. Nobody knew. Sloxeer sat down, and felt the taste of revenge fade away. No humiliation. Only her brother would know what had happened. 

Severus picked up the packet, and shook it. He couldn't put his finger on what the noise was. He immediately remembered why he hated days like Valentine day. Now he had the packet in his hands, he saw the fine, almost invisible small hearts drawn on it. His curiousness won. He opened the packet, and saw a card in it, and a box of chocolate_. First read the card_, he decided. Red roses and red hearts were crossing each other on it, but he couldn't find any poem or text. He put the card down on his desk, and then looked at the chocolates. He had to admit they were really tempting. He sighed because of his own weakness, picked a chocolate and put it in his mouth. As soon as he bit trough the outside, he felt the cold inside. But it wasn't just coldness, if it was, he wouldn't had even felt it because he was already cold. No, the coldness was real, it was tangible. Severus froze from top to toe, and he stayed frozen. He regretted his curiousness, and promised himself not to do such a thing ever again. When the morning light fell in, Severus could move his tongue again. And by the time classes had entered, Severus was once again just as stern and sarcastic than before. It might had even grown.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Alright! What do you say? I enjoyed writing it, did you enjoy reading it? Please review! I don't know if I should put an end to this story, or go on with it. I would really appreciate it if you tell me. I'll thank you personally. 


	11. Chapter 11 - The end

When she saw Severus the next morning, with a big grin on his face, Sloxeer knew what to do. She went to Dumbledore's office, and waited that for the headmaster. When he arrived and found Sloxeer there he wasn't surprised at all.

"Ah, Sloxeer," he sighed, and took place behind his desk. He had a smile on his face, but the look in his eyes was a worried one. "You want to leave, don't you?" he said after a short silence. Sloxeer nodded. Goodness, the guy really knew everything. "It's not because I can't handle the pressure, or because I don't like the people here (that wasn't true; she really didn't like the happiness of the people here)."

"Why is it then?" 

She thought back to the grin on Severus' face, and her hands formed fists. "Let's just say there are some –_tensions_- between Severus and me." She answered. 

"Oh, what a shame!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I thought you two were such a great team!" 

Sloxeer straightened her back by hearing that nonsense. _Team…_ They wouldn't form a team in a million years. 

"Well, if you're really sure.. You are free to go. I'm glad the school year is almost over." He sighed. "Now I have to find a new DADA teacher again!" 

Sloxeer stood up, and shook hands with Albus. When she walked back to her room she knew she wouldn't miss the place. No, going back to Durmstrang was the best solution. For everyone. When she had packed in her little stuff,  she grabbed her trunk and walked out of her room. Severus was standing in front of her. They looked at each other for a few seconds. 

"Leaving so quickly?" he said challenging.

"Yes, I'm glad I'm delivered from this cheerful place, with all those sunny people. It was revolting. I really can't believe my own relative can live here." she said icily. 

"Oh, I feel flattered." His voice was full of sarcasm. 

"Sure. Now will you let me trough?" 

"Of course I will." He turned around. "Bye." 

Sloxeer gave him one more hatred look, and then walked out the castle. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

That's all folks! I suppose it maybe is a lousy end.. But I couldn't come up with something better. I would like to thank all reviewers! Thank you so much for taking the time to review. And just one last word to the *-person: 

1 – I don't think it will be messed up. It will only be very interesting. 

2 – Because there's hardly anything known about him, and his family. And he's just the cutest. I mean, writing about McGonagall's family is not that gripping as writing about Severus'. 


End file.
